Love and Family
by Aphrodite Goddess of Love
Summary: After Season 1, Cassie and Jake are confused about their feelings for Adam and Faye, but love each other. The other Balcoin siblings come to town and Cassie tries to find a balance between Jake, her new family and her 'Circle'. Diana's gone & Adam's evil?
1. Chapter 1

**"Cassie, how're you feeling? I know it's been hard on you literally losing the rest of your family in one night. Other than the fact that you have four half siblings running around, I know how you feel." Jake said. Cassie stopped tracing the Balcoin scar on her palm and looked over at him. "I don't know. I'm confused about a lot of things. I just need to move on in my life. It's just that some things are so hard…" Cassie trailed off.**

**Jake waited for her to continue, but instead she resumed playing with the new scar on her palm. "Move on how Cassie?" he asked.**

** "I still love him, Jake. The potion only took away Adam's love, it never stopped me from loving him." Cassie mumbled, Jake barely picked up on her words. "Cassie, I'm sorry. I-" "That's not the only thing Jake." Cassie cut in. "Lately, I've been confused about how I feel about you. This is not coming out right. I don't want you to be with Faye, but I'm not in any position to tell you what to do. Because part of me still wants to be with Adam." Cassie told him.**

**They were in the old Blackwell house, their secret house that had turned out to be Cassie's fathers old house. Cassie sat on the love seat across from where Jake was stretched out on the sofa. It was the day after their big night of fighting witch hunters and demons. The night when Diana's dad sacrificed himself to save the circle and Blackwell tried to kill every non-Balcoin witch. Cassie and Diana together killed their birth father and Diana left Cassie for Grant. Cassie had needed someone to talk to and Jake was there for her.**

**Jake reached out a hand and then brought it back to his side. "We're both going through a lot right now. We don't need to figure this all out yet. And I'm not sleeping with Faye because I love her, I still care about you Cassie, I never stopped caring. That was all you. Faye's still broken over Lee and I'm hurting over you. We're just… I don't know."**

**Cassie sighed. "At my grandmother's funeral a few weeks ago, I kissed Adam and I think that he was going to say something to me and then Blackwell came in. And this whole witch hunter thing happened. And now Diana's leaving me, I have no one left who really knows me." Cassie's voice broke at the end.**

**"Cassie, you're still in love with Adam, and Adam's still in love with Diana and I'm still in love with you. But this is something that you need to decide on your own. You can't have both of us." Jake said. Cassie stood up and crossed the room, she sat next to Jake on the couch.**

**"We've both screwed up, it hurt me that you've killed witches. I'm sorry for judging you, I almost killed Adam and Diana. I **_**need**_** someone who's going to be on my side. I should have realized that it was you earlier, but I was so wrapped up in that stupid thing about Adam and I being written in the stars. I finally realized, that if I didn't care about you, I would have let you die for my love with Adam. But I do, I gave up everything for you, and I can understand if you don't want me back. But I- I still love you. And-"**

**Jake kissed her. Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Jake's hand came up to cup her face and he pulled back and looked at her. "I'll always be here for you. No matter who you choose." he told her.**

**Cassie looked into Jakes deep, blue eyes. "Come home with me." she said, Jake gazed back at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm sure. We're both alone Faye only sees you for who you used to be, I see you for who you are now. And I want you now." Cassie said. Jake tried to read her face, and then turned to look beyond Cassie.**

**"I know that you're not over Adam yet and if you choose him, I don't want to do anything to mess up what you two have." he finally said.**

**Cassie moved closer to him, "Maybe it's because I'm going through such an emotional turmoil right now, or maybe it's just because it feels right. But I **_**want **_**you, Jake." she whispered.**

**Cassie kissed Jakes lips, softly at first, and then more urgently. Her hands slipped underneath his shirt and Jake didn't resist her. His own arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her on top of him.**

** Her hands moved up his body, feeling every inch and contour of his chest. She pushed his shirt up and then broke away from and slipped it off over his head. Cassie brought her head down to his neck and grazed it with her lips. Jake groaned and he slid his hands under her shirt and, while his left hand began tracing patterns on her back, he used his left to unhook her bra.**

**Jake slid the straps down her arms and threw the bra over his head and onto the floor behind them. The motion caused them both to fall off of the couch. Jake gave her a wicked grin and took off his shoes. Then he muttered something under his breath and Cassie watched as their random articles of clothing floated up to the second level. "There's a day bed thing, up there. It's twice the size of this." he said.**

**Cassie followed him up the rickety stairs and down the hall to a bedroom that wasn't nearly as old and rickety looking as the rest of the house. The bed, in fact was rather comfortable looking. Cassie climbed up onto it and watched Jake undress.**

**As Cassie studied Jake, a small smile played on her lips.**

**This wasn't like the passion that she had felt with Adam. This was a different kind of passion. With Adam, it had suddenly felt right, like the pieces of a puzzle sliding into place. Like they were meant to be.**

**With Jake, it was a decision, a small flame that was billowing into a forest fire. They were both thinking clearly and they both knew what they wanted. So when Jake started to take off Cassie's shirt, she let him.**

** Jake watched Cassie, sleeping in the crook of his arm. They hadn't really decided what to do yet. But being here with her, right now, just felt right. Cassie had work from four until eleven so they'd have to leave eventually, but Jake didn't have the heart to wake her yet. Faye had texted him several times asking where he was and Cassie had two missed calls from Adam. Jake was slightly surprised that they hadn't already been found or at least that someone had guessed what was going on. But Adam wasn't the brightest and Faye had blown him off last night.**

** Cassie rolled over and Jake used the time to get up and find his clothes. He had just pulled on his pants when the floorboards creaked somewhere beneath him. Jake walked back to Cassie, and pulled the comforters up and wrapped them around her small frame. Then he quietly went over to the balcony overlooking the lower level to see who was downstairs.**

**Faye, Melissa and Adam were seated on the same chairs that Cassie and Jake had been sitting on a few hours ago. Jake crouched down and listened to what they were saying.**

**"I haven't seen Cassie since right after Diana left." Melissa was saying. "Do you think that she went after her?" she asked the others. "Oh come on Melissa, we have so many other things to worry about like, where's Jake for instance?" Faye said. "You don't think they're together, do you?" Adam asked. Melissa glanced over at him and then put her hand on his knee. "Of course not. I mean, by what I saw last night, I think you and Jake are together, right Faye?" Melissa inquired. Faye smirked, "We're not exactly together **_**together**_**. But I guess…" she trailed off with a wicked look on her face.**

** Adam rolled his eyes and turned away, "Then where the hell are they?" he shouted. The sound reverberated through the house.**

**Jake turned around and hurried back to the bedroom where he had left Cassie. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him sleepily. "Go back to sleep." he said and leaned to down to kiss her forehead. Cassie groggily nodded her head and shut her eyes again. Jake waited for her to fall back asleep before returning to his position to eavesdrop.**

** "You **_**did**_** destroy it didn't you Adam?" Faye scolded, pointedly looking at him. "It just, it had so much power, you don't understand. But yes, eventually I brought myself to destroy it." he told them. Faye rolled her eyes, "I knew that I should have done it. Don't go to the dark side Adam. There isn't anymore room over here and we still need you to be our goody-two-shoes and keep us all in line." Faye said, "Not that I care or anything." she hastily added. "Oh, of course not." Melissa chuckled. Faye shot her a death glare and Melissa stuck her tongue out.**

**"Have you even tried to reach Jake?" Adam asked Faye, "Of course I tried. I texted him like five times, maybe he just lost reception or his phone died or something." Faye responded. "What about you?" Adam looked annoyed, "I called Cassie twice. She's probably at home sleeping or reading her book of shadows." Adam sighed. "You didn't check her house yet?" Faye was bewildered. "I knocked on Jakes door early this morning. And only after several tries did I get you two to help find him." she said. Clearly exasperated that Adam hadn't tried as hard as she had.**

**"Alright. Let's go." Faye stood up and walked over and pulled Melissa up too. "Go where?" Adam asked. "Cassie's place. Duh." Faye said, "And this time, we'll use our individual magic to find her-them." she explained. Adam stood. "Okay." he seemed shiftier as he left the room.**

**Jake watched them leave with a growing dread. Something was going on other than his thing with Cassie and Jake didn't like whatever it was.**

**After making sure that they had left completely, he gathered up Cassie clothes and quickly went back upstairs. He nudged Cassie's shoulder, "We need to go, Cassie. The other's are looking for us." he said. Cassie dipped her head, acknowledging that she heard him and took her clothes from him.**

**Jake turned so that she could get dressed and soon became lost in thought about their predicament.**

**He felt Cassie's hands slip around his waist and he turned in her arms to face her. "We're going to need to be careful." he told her. "Uh-huh." Cassie murmured. Jake smiled, Cassie let go of him and they both pivoted to survey the room. "I think we have everything." Cassie said. "Me too." Jake agreed, then he looked down at her. "Where's your shirt?" he asked. Cassie held it up, "It's dirty." and it was, the dust had mixed with sweat and the end result was terrible. "Do they have a cleansing spell?" she asked him. Jake took it from her and yanked off his own shirt, "Put this on and I'll give wear a jacket when we get to my truck." he instructed her.**

**Together they went down and out of the house. Jake held Cassie's hand as they walked back through the woods and out to where his truck was. He handed her a jacket from the back. "Ready?" he asked. "Yupp. Where are we going?" she replied. "I'll drop you off at work and then go home." he said. "Crap, I totally forgot about work today!" Cassie exclaimed. She waited for him to unlock the car and then tossed the jacket back to him. Jake donned the jacket and held Cassie's door open for her. He waited until she got in and started the engine.**


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

** "It's about time. Where've you been?" Faye stood up as Jake walked up to his house. Jake walked around her to go into his house. "That's it? I get a 'Let me take you home with me', last night and today we're back to all of this 'I'm-not-sure-if-I-like-you' bullshit?" Faye growled at him. "I just don't feel up to it right now Faye." Jake sighed. "Are you back with Cassie? Is that what this is about?"**

**Jake stood in the doorway, "I'm not back with Cassie, we were never together in the first place. And no, I wasn't with Cassie just now, she's at work you can go check. I just had make sure that she was okay. She lost both of her remaining family members yesterday. You said yourself that we'll always be connected. So we need to take care of each other." Jake said. Faye smiled slyly at him, "I can think of a few ways that we can take care of each other." "I **_**said**_** not right now." Faye flew backwards and caught herself on the railing. "Really Jake? That was a little harsh." Faye cried. "Faye, I- I didn't mean to. I forgot that we have our individual powers back." "Save it Jake. Melissa, Adam and I decided that we need to have a meeting tonight. About this whole thing. We can't let the Balcoin witches come and take our circle members. Even if it's only Cassie and Diana. I'll see you tonight." Faye left Jake where he was standing**


	3. Chapter 2

** "Thanks Kenzie, I'll see you tomorrow." Cassie said, as she hung up her barista apron and left through the back doors. A cool breeze blew past her and Cassie shivered. "Cold?" a voice asked her, Cassie turned to see four teenagers leaning against a black convertible.**

** Three guys and one girl, three of them appeared to be around the same age and Cassie knew right away that they were her half siblings. One of the guys was clearly in charge, he was taller and broader and looked older than the others. He looked almost identical to Cassie, it was eerie really. They had the same cloudy blue, grey eyes, his just held more power in them. His hair was the same golden hue as hers, and even as she was looking at them and thinking through all of this, she felt them doing the same. The girl had wavy, dark red hair, that flowed past her shoulders, her brown eyes twinkled with mischief and it was almost eerie, how much she looked like John Blackwell. The other two boys were as different as night was from day. The one about her height was tan and muscular, he had green eyes and swept-back, black hair. The other was taller, but not as tall as the older boy and he had blue eyes and blond hair, not as muscular as the others, but still fit.**

**Cassie felt a connection to these people, stronger and more powerful then anything she had felt with her Circle. In fact, the only other time she had felt something like this was when she first saw Diana. Which made her think that it was the rest of John's children, the very ones that he told her he had birthed into other circles and had them journey here, to join Diana and her.**

**"That's not creepy or anything." Cassie said. One of the guys chuckled, "It's really not, had we wanted to be creepy we would have kidnapped you." he told her. "Why don't you come for a ride with us." the girl said, making it sound more like she didn't really have a choice.**

**"And you are…?" Cassie asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it for herself. "Isn't it obvious? We're the other Balcoin witches." the dark one said, "I'm Chace." he offered. "Liam." the blonde one said. "I'm Bryce, I have a feeling we'll get along really well, Cassie." the girl told her. Cassie could feel the power radiating out from her. Their leader stepped forward, "I'm Aubrey Balcoin. Your full blood, one hundred percent, brother. Mom had me three years before she had you, but you see, she thought I was stillborn. Only our father had different plans for me, so I was his extra secret weapon. He could have explained all of this to you, if you and Diana hadn't burned him first. It was a nice touch though, using the crystal skull, that we-he had worked on getting back for most of his life." Aubrey waited as the full force of this hit Cassie.**

**She wasn't nearly as surprised as he had hoped that she would be though. "Okay, but not now. I have a lot to deal with right now. Can you just give me a few days?" Cassie asked. Bryce pulled a puppy dog look on her, "But Cassie, we need you now." she pleaded. Cassie glowered at her, "No you don't. You've been waiting years for this day, now go wait a few more weeks." Cassie said, she could feel the power building up behind her words. Bryce smiled suddenly looking like an evil version of Faye, if that was even possible.**

**"That's the Cassie that I like to see. Don't lose yourself trying to be a good girl Cassandra, you're just like the rest of us. Dark magic flows through your veins. We'll see you soon." Bryce said. She snapped her fingers and turned on her heel, disappearing as she did.**

**Cassie gasped, Aubrey chuckled, "It's only a parlor trick, Bryce is a little bit of a show off. Go. And be safe, we really do need you Cassie, to complete our circle. But a few days of cooling down might do you more good than jumping straight into life with us. Although I have to say, nice choice. You know, going with the ex-witch hunter instead of the wanna be, dark-magic, power hungry, guy. Also, do you think that you could get ahold of Diana for me? It wasn't very nice of her leaving town and all." he told her. Aubrey held out his hand and Cassie considered not taking it, but knew that as strong as she was, it would be stupid. Cassie finally reached out and shook his extended hand. Chace and Liam nodded at her and then jumped into the backseat of the convertible. Bryce appeared in shot gun and gave her a brief smile ad wave, through the window.**

**"I know that it's going to be hard for you to learn to trust us all. I'll be watching over you Cass, and waiting for the moment when you are ready for us to step in. Our lives are waiting to join yours, to get to know our other sisters. Especially you. You're destined for more than all of this small town stuff. Once the Balcoins are joined together and we merge into one family. One Circle. We'll be unstoppable." Aubrey paused and looked beyond Cassie, "Your boyfriend's looking for you, we better go. And I know that you'll tell him eventually, I don't care if he knows since your pathetic circle is going to need to know eventually. But I trust Jake, so keep close to his side." Aubrey squeezed Cassie's shoulder and left.**

**It wasn't until after they were gone that she realized she never told Aubrey Jake's name...**

**Cassie was still standing there when Jake came around the corner. "I've been looking all over for you, the girl at the counter said that you left fifteen minutes ago." Jake paused, looking at her face. "Cassie, what's wrong?" he asked her. "What? Oh, I'm fine… No, I'm not. But we can't talk about it here." she said. "Melissa is calling a meeting, do you want to go home and change first?" Jake asked. "Yes. Thanks." Jake pulled the keys to his truck out of his pocket and turned to leave.**

**"Wait." Cassie grabbed his arm and moved in to kiss him. "What was that for?" Jake looked bewildered and a little surprised. Cassie walked past him to his truck, "Cassie?" he asked as he got in and started the engine. "Are you okay?" Jake looked over at her. "No, the other Balcoin children are here. I'm not sure how long they've been here. But they know about us, and Diana and Blackwell's death. And one of them is my actual brother, I mean, he looks just like an older, guy version of me. It's a little freaky." Cassie filled Jake in. Jake stared at her, "They're here? The evil Balcoin minions?" he exclaimed. "Don't call them that and don't worry. I've got it under control, they promised to leave us alone for a few days." Cassie informed him.**

**"Let's go home, you can change out of my shirt and into something more suitable for the meeting and we'll talk about this tonight. Promise?" Jake stared her down until she nodded. "Promise." Cassie repeated. Jake pulled out of his parking space.**

** Cassie got out of the truck and Jake walked her up to her door. "Five minutes. Okay?" Cassie nodded. "Jake?" she waited for him to look back, "Thank you." she told him. "Of course. I've always been watching over you Cassie, since the moment that I met you." he informed her.**

**She walked into her house, that made two people that had been watching over her, at least. As eerie as that was, it somehow made her feel comforted in the fact that people that she hadn't met yet, cared about her enough to make sure that she came to know no harm. **

** Cassie pulled off Jake's shirt and laid it on top of her bed. Then she rifled through her drawers for another outfit and then grabbed some cute underwear as an after thought, right before she left her room. Cassie took a quick shower and got dressed. She, grabbed an overnight bag and shoved an extra outfit, and a toothbrush into it. After that, she hurried back down to Jake's truck.**

**Where Jake was anxiously awaiting her. "Ready?" he asked her. "Can I drop something off at your house first?" "Sure." Jake squinted at her backpack, "What's in there?" he inquired. "Wouldn't you like to know." Cassie teased, she marched up the steps and into the house.**

**Jake recovered after a moment and followed after her. "Please, please tell me what's in there." he pleaded. Cassie threw him a mischievous glance. "Can I stay over tonight?" she implored, giving him her best puppy dog face. Jake caught her hips and gently tugged her over to him. "Mm hmm." he murmured, Jake leaned down and kissed her softly.**

** Cassie backed up until the backs of her calves touched the bed. Jake straddled Cassie as she sank onto the mattress. "You know what I think?" Jake whispered. "Hmmm?" Cassie kissed him again. "I think that since you first slept with Adam, all of a sudden, your sex crazed." Cassie pulled back. "What?" she asked him. "How many times did you two sleep together?" Jake watched her facial expressions change a million times before she answered. "Just once, and maybe I'm sex crazed or maybe this whole ordeal has changed me. I'm not the Cassie that I was when I first came here. I noticed that the first time that we kissed, and when Adam and I slept together. This dark magic has changed me wether it's good or bad. This is who I am now; And who I am now, wants you Jake. She… I really like you." "But you don't love me." Cassie hesitated and Jake got off of her.**

**"I love you, just because I love, loved, Adam. Doesn't mean that I didn't, don't, love you. It just took me awhile to trust you and then a little more to figure out that I am supposed to be with you. Look at me." Jake had turned his face away from her and Cassie placed a hand on his cheek and guided him back to her. "Look at me. I love **_**you **_**Jake. I choose you." Cassie told him. It was Jake's turn to hesitate now, he stared at her for a moment. "Cassie, sex with Faye was just sex. After awhile when you didn't come back to me, I thought that maybe sex with Faye could be something more, maybe I could have a relationship with her. And then, this weekend happened... **_And_** this morning. Sleeping with you was amazing, it wasn't just sex. It felt right, I felt something and as Faye can tell you, I don't normally feel things. That's not who I used to be, but,**_ it's who I am now_**. Maybe the stars got mixed up and it's you and me who are meant to be together." Jake replied.**

**"I love you too." Jake kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips, her neck… "We should go, we're going to be late." Cassie said, in a voice that said the total opposite. "Of course." Jake replied, he looked at Cassie's shirt, "Off." it ripped down the middle and fell to the floor. "Jake! I really liked that shirt." Cassie exclaimed.**

**Jake's mouth popped open forming a silent 'O', Cassie smiled "Diana and Faye took me shopping after I first got here." she explained, fingering the lace on her black bra. "Do you like it?" She asked, Cassie twirled in a small circle. "I like this look on you," he simply stated. Cassie grinned, "I doubt anyone else would be too happy if I walked around town in lingerie and jeans." she coyly answered. "Off." Jake said. Cassie honestly wasn't too upset when halfway to the floor, her bra burst into flames.**

**_SWITCH_**

**"Hello? Where have you guys been?" Faye asked as the two entered the 'clubhouse'. "I had to work a little later than usual." Cassie said, just as Jake was saying that he slept late and then swung by to grab Cassie. Cassie went to stand by Melissa and Jake stood where he was, by the door.**

**"Are we going to do this thing or not?" he asked, a little too sharply. Cassie fumbled through her purse, and Melissa looked between Faye and Jake. Then they both turned to Adam, "You called this meeting." Faye said, "What's up?"**


	4. Chapter 3

** Adam appeared … Different, somehow. Cassie couldn't seem to put her finger on it, but something was off. Cassie could feel the tension in the air as Adam regarded the group without saying anything. It was almost creepy, it gave her the shivers the way he seemed to look at them without seeing them. Adam stared at Faye, Cassie and then Melissa, who shuddered when his grey eyes peered at her. Cassie felt beside her for Melissa's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. Melissa glanced at her, surprised for a moment and then smiled. She nodded her head in appreciation.**

**Cassie looked over at Jake the instant that Adam's eye's left his face. Jake gave her a brief smile and then started when Adam chuckled.**

**SWITCH**

** Before, he could sense their power, like every witch could. **_**Now**_**, now he could **_**feel**_** their power. They were so much weaker than him, even Cassie. Cassie was much stronger than the others, if she wanted to, she could probably do away with them all. But not him, not anymore.**

**He had tried to do away with the skull, but it was too strong, it had absorbed his power and then given him more. And **_**so**_** much wisdom had come with that power, deep secrets, dark spells. Adam was drawn in and bound to the skull. Even if he had wanted to, he couldn't back out now. He had a service to do, for the skull. And in the end, when the time was right, he to would die.**

**Cassie and Diana may have killed John, but they hadn't taken care of the skull. It was Adam's job now to get rid of the non-Balcoin witches. But the things, the voices, inside of the skull were telling him to wait. He had called the meeting today, but he was still unsure of what he was supposed to do or say. He knew one thing though, something was wrong with this circle.**

**Adam looked at each one of them, starting with Faye. Faye was on edge and she was **_**never**_** on edge. For as long as Adam could remember, Faye almost always had things under control. Or mostly in control, she at least acted as if she had everything under control. She reeked of anger and suspicion, it roiled off of her in waves. Cassie's mind seems to be somewhere else and try as he might, even with the power he now had, Adam could not get past the barriers built up around her to sense what she was feeling, or up to. Adam knew that Cassie wasn't that strong, someone or some**_**thing**_** was protecting her from him and Adam didn't like that one bit. He turned his glare to little Melissa, she seemed to be the same, but Adam was too in tune with the powers to miss the fact that she was trying not to say something to Faye. He could read it on her face, the secrets that would eventually ruin their friendship, he just wasn't quite sure what they were. In time he would know. Finally he turned to Jake. Jake was slightly confusing, or maybe he was just confused. He was flipping through emotions: Passion, frustration, acceptance, and curiosity tinged with fear, when he gazed back at Adam.**

**Adam's eyes flickered away from Jake and in that moment a sickeningly huge wave of love mixed with lust smacked into him. Adam watched the shared look between Cassie and Jake and understood it immediately. He roughly laughed and then grinned when the other jumped. This was too perfect, if Adam just laid in wait for a bit, the circle would tear itself apart and then he'd be the on on the top. **_'As long as the Balcoins stay out of this, we'll be fine.'_**an annoying voice in his head reminded him.**

**He didn't realized that he had spoken out loud until he heard someone else say something.**

**"The Balcoin children are supposed to be on their way here. All of them, there's no way that they'll stay out of our hair." Faye said, "that is the 'this' that you were talking about wasn't it?" "Of course! Together, we're stronger. We need to stay together." Adam told them. "We are together. But this is boring and we all need to just take a breather." Melissa sighed, all eyes turned to her. She shrugged, "Diana left. Why can't we just be still until she comes back?" "**_**If**_** she comes back." Faye spitefully said. "She doesn't want to turn all dark magicy on us like Cassie did. No offense Cassie." Faye smiled a little too sweetly at her.**

**Cassie rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter, I'm sure that the Balcoin's mean no harm to you all. They only want me and Diana. You literally mean nothing to them." Cassie said. "You would know, don't you have psychic witchy powers with your blood siblings?" Faye inquired. Adam watched their not so playful banter with amusement.**

**"Yes, no. I don't know. I won't know until I meet them, I guess." Cassie said, her eyes flickered around the room a little suspiciously and Adam wondered if she was telling the truth. "I mean, I feel **_**something**_**, but that could just be Diana. It's weird not having her here with me, you know?" Cassie sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. Melissa nodded and then looked over at Faye, "I was just beginning to grow closer to her again." she whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear.**

**"No more pity party. We can't just be sitting ducks for the rest of the evil witches to get here. We need a plan." she said turning to Adam. "Don't look at me." he grumbled, "I'm with Cassie on this one. Let's sit it out." the longer they waited, the closer the witches got. But Adam was hoping that their many hidden secrets would soon burst out of them, before he had to take matters into his own hands.**

**All eyes now turned to Jake, who had been silently watching the others. "I'm sorry, I agree with Cassie too, Faye. We need to take a break. We can't just keep on running and moving for forever. They're more powerful than us, we just need to be clever. If it comes down to it, it won't be an easy match. We have no idea what they're capable of." he carefully chose his wording, "I don't want to hurt Cassie's family, but when-if it comes down to us or them. I'm sticking with us. Our circle, our family." he decided. "I don't think that it will. They're not going to be violent, crafty and definitely dark and powerful. But I really believe that they're just coming for what they need. They may not have the same ideas as my d- as John Blackwell. They may not want to kill all of the not true blooded witches." at this, Adam turned to her. How dare she think that they were naive and stupid, not wanting a pure world!**

**"You talk like you know them, which you just said that you didn't. I think that you're letting your heart get too involved in this Cassie." he practically spat out the last word. "They'll want to kill you all, except their two sister witches. You're all going to be sitting game! You will all die eventually. But not like this! Not. Like. This. It should be something more dramatic, don't you think? Something like what John had planned for us, burning alive from the inside out." Adam again chuckled to himself and then realized how creepy he must appear to the others. They were gaping at him. Those foolish, little witches. They deserved a good death. They **_**needed**_** it. Adam's head began to ache, the voice inside him was evil, and he was starting to sound just like it. He was weak, unworthy of Cassie's affections, not that they were aimed at him anymore anyway.**

_**Calm down, patience little one.**_** Adam slammed his palm against his forehead, "Shut up! Go away!" he exclaimed. "Just leave me alone, I need to think for a moment." **_**You are alone, I'm only trying to help you.**_** The pain began again as the voice inside him tried to make Adam's body do what it wanted from him. Adam whimpered and then caught himself, **_**Let me take over now. You've left quite a mess for me to deal with here.**_

**"A-Adam, are you okay?" Melissa asked him, Adam wiped a hand across his forehead. "I'm fine, I don't feel well is all. The heat is getting to me." Adam stood and left the room. His head had begun throbbing while Cassie was talking and he had a sudden urge to go caress the skull. He needed more power. It only let him have so much power at any given time. And the power always got used up so quickly.**

_**SWITCH**_

**"I think that he just effectively ended this conversation. And sitting ducks, game, whatever, we shall be, until further notice. Which just plain sucks if you ask me." Faye muttered. "Nobody asked you Faye." Jake shot back. Faye glowered at him. "Let's go." she told Melissa. Melissa hadn't realized that she was still grasping Cassie's hand until she pulled her up with her when she stood.**

**Cassie stared at her for a moment and then broke into a grin. Melissa smiled too and soon they collapsed onto the couch in a fit of giggles. Faye gaped over at them, "What are you on this time Melissa?" she inquired. Melissa started to answer her and then began laughing again. Faye turned to see Jake crack a smile, "It's not funny." she groused. "Oh lighten up a little Faye." he enjoined her. Faye turned on her heel and stopped out of the room.**

**Melissa sat up and after giving Cassie a hug, and thanking her for lightening up the mood, she trailed out after Faye.**

** "You and me, alone again. Who would've thought?" Cassie smiled up at him in utter adoration. Jake sank into the couch beside her and wrapped an arm around her, do you want to talk about what put you into such a mood earlier?" he asked her. A cloud passed over Cassie's face and it was a moment before she answered him.**

**"I was talking as if I knew them, because I do. I met them today after work. I have a **_**brother**_** Jake. He's three years older than me. Mom thought that he was stillborn, but John just hexed him and took him to be raised somewhere else. He looks just like me, it's eerie, but it's kind of cool. I can feel them, Jake. They're here somewhere. Aubrey, that's my brother, he's in charge. He told me that they'd give me a few days to adjust and let things settle before… Before… I can't remember. They just want to get to know me and bind me to their circle. They really don't mean anyone any harm." Cassie trailed off at Jake's expression.**

**"You **_**talked**_** to them? Cassie, you can't just go around and make deals with the Balcoins." he said, Cassie rolled her eyes. "I **_**am**_** a Balcoin, Jake. I feel like you guys sometimes forget that I am one of them. And I didn't exactly make a deal with them, I asked for more time and Aubrey gave it to me." Cassie elucidated. Jake moved away from her and faced her. "When are you going to see them again?" he asked, Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. I think it's more of a 'they-pop-up-and-kidnap-me' kind of thing." she was hoping for a smile, but didn't even get a twitch of his lips.**

**Jake's eyes flickered to the door and then back to hers. "That's not funny." he grumbled, Cassie reached over and entwined her fingers with his. "They just caught me off guard. We're almost always together, so next time I see them, you'll probably be with me." Cassie told him. "I hope." she muttered under her breath. Jake sighed and rested his forehead against the top of her head. "Me too, love. Me too." Jake told her.**

**"I want to get on with life and forget this, but part of me… Part of me just wants to get to know them better. I mean, I have this **_**HUGE**_** house that I'm living in alone… Mostly. I wish that I could just ask them to live with me." Cassie's face brightened as the last part left her mouth, and Jake didn't need to see it to know. "No, Cassie. Cassie? I'm not sure if that's a such a good idea. Maybe I should meet them all first." He said.**

**Cassie sighed, "Okay, and **_**then**_** I can invite them to live with me." she stated. Jake rolled his eyes, once Cassie made up her mind, it was hard to argue with her. She could be rather stubborn at times… Well pretty much all of the time actually. "Okay, agreed. After I meet them at least once. You can **_**maybe**_** invite them to stay at your house with you. Although I'd prefer if you lived with me for awhile or still let me come spend the night." Jake informed her. "Yes." Cassie concurred.**

**She was so excited about inviting her half siblings to stay with her, that she totally forgot that Jake was leaning against her. And after he agreed that they could move in with her, she moved suddenly to jump up and as a result, whacked her head and into Jakes. "Urg." Jake fell backwards onto the couch and lifted his hand up to rub his head. Cassie massaged her own head and then sat back on the couch beside him.**

**"Sorry, sorry, sorry." she kept repeating. "It's okay, I'm fine." Jake said. He sat up and then, sank back into the couch. "My head really hurts." Jake mumbled, Cassie smiled, a slow, small smile. "Of course it does. I know how to make you feel better though." she looked down at him. Jake grinned, "I hope that I don't have to move much." he murmured, "So now that our serious conversation is over-" "For now." Jake cut in, "For now," Cassie agreed, "Mhmmm…" Jake nodded, as he pulled her body on top of his and they melted into the couch, Jake drew her head down to his, and gazed into her eyes. "I trust you, Cas. It's **_**them**_** that I don't trust. Not because they're Balcoins, or they're not trust worthy. It's because I don't know them yet. I after I meet them and, I don't know, get to know them. Then, I will be able to tell you if I trust them or not. Okay?" Jake asked her, "Okay." Cassie brought her lips the last inch or so down to his.**


End file.
